Undercover
by gemini1200
Summary: Isabella was raised by the volturi, Aro has sent her to forks is gather information on the cullen's, what will she do when she gets to know them. a better summary inside, please give it go, R
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

Isabella is a beautiful 17 year old girl who was raised by the Volturi, she is a human assassin, so to speak, she is used when there is a delicate matter to attend to. Aro has sent her to to forks to get to know the Cullen's, he wants to know about the way they live and why they live that way. He also wants to know the in's and out's of Alice and Edward. But what will she do when she gets to know them. Can she betray their trust and love.

Let me know what you think, good or bad I want to know.

Just don't think of this as a normal Twilight story, and I hope you like it.

Thanks for reading

Gemma

please read and review

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Volturi, im 17 years old and I was raised by the dead, so to speak. I don't know what happened to my birth parents, I don't even remember them, I was raised by three men, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, along with a few others.

I said I was raised by the dead, which is true I was raised by Vampires, I know that sounds ridiculous but I don't care what you think.

I was brought to the Volturi when I was 3 years old, and my life was saved by Aro who found me very interesting due to that face that he can not read me. He then convinced Caius and Marcus that I could be a great asset to them.

They taught me everything about them and what they do. To the vampire world the Volturi are royalty and there word is final. From the age of 7 I was trained to fight, lie, cheat and do whatever it takes to get what I need. I have fought against both vampire and humans alike.

I live in the Volturi castle, my champers is away from the main area of the castle, as I am human, and the main part of the castle always has vampires coming and going, and they are not always in control of their thrust, I smell pretty good to them. Plus Marcus was not imprest the last time I beat up one of his guest even though he attacked me first. Aro just thought is was amusing.

I walked down the corridor towards the great hall, I followed the red carpet which lined the floor. The walls were lined with portraits of my family my fathers and their wife's.

I was respected by the vampires who knew me. My reputation was made, I was good at what I did, I was the best, I'm an assassin who can take down human and vampire.

What made me good and what saved my life is my immunity to vampire abilities, I might not be as fast or as strong as them but I can hold by own. The Volturi use me when they have a delicate matter which needs to be address, as I can get close to anyone without raising suspicion.

I walked to the great hall and stopped in front of the two guards they were dressed in black robs, which make their pale skin and red eyes all the more creepy but I was used to it. they nodded to me and opened the huge wooden doors, I nodded back and walked inside.

"Isabella my dear, I'm so glad you could come see me on such sort notice" I held out my hand out which he took and brought up to his lips, he inhaled deeply before laying a kiss on my hand. He looked back up to me "You smell as lovely as ever." he smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to be called upon by you Aro" I bowed my head in a sign of respect. He took his set at the front of the room.

I was stood in a huge room, which has no windows, but was brightly lit by dancing flames of hundreds of candles. A long red carpet lined the walk way to the three thrones at the front of the room. Aro sat in the middle one, Marcus's and Caius's thrones sat empty.

"How have you been my child?"

"Very well thank you, and yourself" he gave me a smile.

"I am well, so to speak" he was looking me over, I was wearing black leather trousers and a corset top, covered by my full length black, red lined jacket. "You get more beautiful every time I see you my dear Isabella." I smiled, I was very good at hiding my emotions which I was glad as I would have blushed at hearing that.

I have always had both humans and vampire commenting on the way I look, I have long dark brown hair that hangs down to the middle of my back, I also have dark chocolate eyes, which stand out against my pale (but not as pale as vampire) skin. I half a slender figure which is well toned and built to fight.

"Thank you Aro, may I ask as why I have been called upon" I didn't like waiting around, he had a job for me and wanted to know what it was.

"Always so eager my dear" he stood and pulled a envelope out of his robe, which were similar to the guards only his was blood red and handed it to me "No one is to know about this, it stays between you and me" I took if from his hand and placed it in the inside pocket of my jacket.

"Of course" I lowered my head, his hand moved in a blur to cup my chin, he lifted my face to look at him.

"My dear when you came to us as child I never imagined, you would be as a daughter to me, I will always see you as such" he smiled "Now you will be gone for a while I have sorted out everything you will need and I want you to stay safe and come back to me" he released my face.

"I will return to you when my task is completed" he took my hand and kissed it again.

"You should be going, you have a flight to catch, my dear"

I gave a slight bow "Until I return" I said, as I left the hall and walked back to my chambers to pack, I didn't need to pack much as I have a very big bank balance. When I was finished I sat down in the chair across from by bed and pulled out the letter that Aro gave me.

I slowly opened the envelop and slid out the folder paper, the very expensive piece of paper, I unfolded it and read my assignment.

_Isabella my dear, _

_ I would like you to gather information on a group of vampires, this is a very delicate matter and you are the only person I can trust to do this. Your immunity to our gifts will come in handy as you will be up against a mind reader, who can not read your mind. I can not stress enough how important this is that they don't find out who you are working for. _

_I have registered you in forks high school, you will be attending under the name of Isabella Swan, five of the group attend this school, you see they live among humans, the leader of their group works in a hospital. They are known by humans as the Cullen Family._

_I am asking you to find out how they life together in such a large group, I want to know the motives behind they way of living, I am interested in the abilities of Edward and Alice. one is a mind reader and the other can see the future. _

_You will watch them, get to know them, and to know what the humans think of them all well. I trust you will gather this information and report back to me without anyone knowing about this. _

_Be safe my child, _

_Aro_

I stood up and walked over to the metal bin, picked up the lighter off the side and held the letter under the flame, and when it caught a light I dropped it in the bin and watched it burn. I went back to were I was sitting before a picked the envelope up again, I pulled out the plain tickets, I was going to Washington. Great I hate the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I grabbed my bag and left the room, I walked out the castle with out a backwards glance, just as I got to the bottom steps, my black Aston Martin Rapide with tinted windows pulled up in front of me, the driver got out, it was Felix, he's a vampire, an annoying one at that.

"Isabella, your not leaving us again so soon, are you?" he said as I walked around the car.

"Felix, who said you could drive my car?" he smiled at me and threw me the keys. Before I knew it he had me pinned up against the car with his hands on my hips. He leaned into me lowing his head to my throat and breathed in my scent. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered in my ear.

"I was just keeping it warm for you, my love" he pulled back to look at me, I gave my seductive smile leaned into him, I playfully bit his earlobe, he let out a moan I smiled to myself and whispered

"Don't you wish I was." he hissed and pulled back, I couldn't help but laugh. He moved close to me again.

"You drive me crazy Isabella, I will have have you sooner or later" he pulled away again.

"We'll see" with that I got in to my car, threw my bag over the set, started the engine, I sped off leaving Felix stood at the side of the road.

I was doing about 90 all the way to the air port. I loved face cars and bikes but Aro doesn't like me driving my bike he says im to reckless, but whatever.

I got to the air port and went straight through cheek in without any problems, I'm well known here as I travel a lot, It's a long flight to Washington which I spent most of sleeping, I'm to arrive in at 6 in the morning then I'll take 4 hour drive down to forks, there I am meant to be meet a women at 10,30 at an apartment which I will be renting.

When the plain finally landed and I got my bag, I went over the the car rental place in the air port, Aro said he rented me a car that I would love.

The man behind the desk looked up at me from his magazine, I smiled at him.

"H...hi, how can I help you?"he asked I gave him a seductive smile, he was pretty cute with his messy hair, I placed a piece of paper on the desk with my referents number on it.

"I'm here to pick up this" I pointed to the paper, he reached out to pick it up and typed something into the computer. He was still looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"Wow, that's yours" his eyes widened, that's not fair I don't even know what car it is. He started to look through the draw on the desk then handed me a set of keys.

"Sp...Space 15" he smiled " That's one really nice car."

I took the keys "Thanks" I said and walked to the car lot,it wasn't that big maybe held about 25 cars or so. I walked up the side looking at the number on the ground until I came to space 15, I found myself looking at a silver Aston Martin DB9, I let out a giggle "I love you Aro" I said out loud before getting in to the car with it's lovely black leather interior.

I got to forks in record time, I didn't like it, it was too green, I wanted the Italian sun not the Washington rain, I'm going to hate it here. I had time to kill so I drove into town, I went to get some food. I stopped outside a small café, ordered a coffee and a chicken sandwich then sat down at a table by window. The café was small it only had 6 tables, the boy who served me must have only been about 16 or 17 years old, so I wonder if he went to fork high school. I caught him looking at me every now and again.

I was sat there picking at my sandwich when my phone rang, I looked at the number I didn't recognise it, only the Volturi had the number I didn't have any friend, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Isabella" asked a women,

"Yes, may I ask who im speaking to?"

"I'm Sarah, I've been dealing with your father" oh the women with the apartment.

"Sorry I was not expecting to hear from you until we met in an hour" I cheeked my watch to make sure I didn't lose track of time, nope it's only half 9.

"I know, something has come up, can we meet now, if you let me know where you are I'll come to you with the keys."

"Of course, im in a café on Calawah way, I think."

"Yes I know the one, I'll meet you in 10 minutes" she said and hung up, I sat there watching everyone who came in to the café, then a women came in, she was in her early 30's, she had short brown hair and no dress sense what so ever, she had on a horrid flowered dress that went down to her ankles, she was looking around at the different tables until her eyes landed on me, she walked over.

"Are you Isabella?" I nodded and she held her hand out to me, I took it and smiled.

"Yes, your Sarah?" she nodded and sat down in the chair across from me.

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way but something came up, so I don't have long, I just wanting to meet you and give you the keys," she handed me them "Your father has paid your rent for 6 months starting from today" I thanked her and she told me she would call in on me sometime soon to check on me.

So Aro had told her that he was my father, I had to be careful who found that out, as the Cullen's would know who Aro is. Every Vampire knows who the Volturi are.

She told me a few more things about the town, and Port Angeles, she said that if I needed anything I would have to drive there to get it. I didn't mind after she left I sat there so I could thing about what I had to do and finishes my coffee. A few minutes later the boy who served me before come over and sat down.

He took a deep breath "Hi I'm Taylor" I looked up at him, he smiled and out stretched out his hand.

"Isabella" I took his hand and shook it.

"I...I just wanted to know if you where just passing through town or not" he was nervous, I think human boys are so sweet. I smiled at him he looked somewhat hopeful.

"Unfortunately I just moved here" I sank into my chair and looked out the window, it was raining.

"It's not that bad here, you never know you might like it" I smiled. "So are you starting school here too?"

"I start tomorrow" he looked happy about that. I also knew what that meant so before he could say anything else, I stood up, "I've got to go, ill see you around" his face dropped.

"Okay, well I'll see you at school then" he stood up to and started walking back behind the counter. I left the café and started walking toward my car.

So here I am it's Sunday, im in the most boring town in the world, so I figured I would go see my new digs. I drove to my apartment which is on Ash Ave number 26. It took about 15 minutes to find it.

The apartment was big, the front door opened up into the sitting room, which had a big sofa in front of a flat screen TV and a small coffee table in front of that. It was open plan with a good size modern kitchen off to the right. I walked around the corner into a small hall way and was faced with two doors, the first was a nice size bathroom with a bath and shower, the second was a large bed room, with a queen size bed and a chest of draws. It wasn't much but it would do.

I spent the rest of day inside Sarah had left me some food so I didn't need to go out, I sorted things out, I got in touch with Aro to let him know I had arrived safely, I also wanted an early night as I had school in the morning.

I got up at 7,00 and went for shower, when I was done I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tank top over which I put a black unbottened shirt, I left my hair down and made my way to my car. I drove the 3 miles to school, and packed out side the main office, the school was still quite, I was early.

I didn't like being here, I have never been to school before, I have never been around this many people before who didn't know me.

I got out my car and walked into the office, where a small red head looked up at me as I walked in, she had red frizzy hair and glasses.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hi, im starting today, I'm Isabella Swan" I said, she smiled and looked through a pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Yes, Isabella, I have your schedule here and a map of the school" she handed me them over the desk,

"Thank you" she showed me the quickest way to get to my first class English from the student parking lot, then she handed me some slips of paper that I had to get signed by all my teachers.

"Have a nice day Miss Swan" she said as I walked out the office. _Have a nice day,_ yeah right, im a trained fighter and I just started high school, how nice can my day be?

The school didn't really look like a school, It was just some plain brick building, that looked more like office blocks or something. The school was surrounded by a forest, which I would check out some time.

I walked back to my car a drove around the school to the parking lot, It was funny watching all the boys staring at my car. It was even better when I got out of it, some boys whistled others just gorged. I was getting dirty looks from some girls they were pointing and whispering.

I didn't care if people talked about me, I just walked passed then all, I made my was to English the way the women told me to, the bell rang just as I got to the door, I slowly walked in, looked around.

"May I help you" a man behind the desk asked, I guessed he was the teacher, I walked over to him, and handed him a slip of paper.

"I'm Isabella" he took the slip, signed it and handed it back along with a text book.

"Well come to class, I'm Mr Evens" he pointed to the back of the room "You can take a set at the back" I smiled and said thank, I walked to the back of the class, aware of every one watching me. I sat down, Mr Evens cleared his throat and everyone turned back to him. The lesson was okay, every now and again some of the students glanced over at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I got up at 7,00 and went for shower, I wasn't looking forward to today, but it was my job, my assignment and I would not let Aro down.

when I was done showing, I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tank top, over which I put a black unbottened shirt, I left my hair down grabbed my bag and made my way to my car. I drove the 3 miles to school, which was not hard to find, nothing is hard to find in this town as it so small, I packed out side the main office. The only way you could tell it was the office was by a sign saying _Welcome to Forks High School, main office. _

The building it self wasn't anything special, it was rather boring looking, like everything else in this town.

I got out the car and walked up the steps to the office, it was plain and simple, cream walls, blue carpet, a small red head behind a cluttered desk, she had red frizzy hair and glasses, she also needed help with her wardrobe, as she was wearing a long blue denim dress that looked like it came out of the 70s or something.

She looked up from her dress when she heard me come in "Hello, can I help you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hi, im starting today, I'm Isabella Swan" I said, she smiled and looked through the piles of paperwork on her desk, until she found what she was looking for.

"Yes, Isabella, I have your schedule here and a map of the school" she handed me them over the desk

"Thank you" she showed me the quickest way to get to my first class English from the student parking lot, then she handed me some slips of paper that I had to get signed by all my teachers.

"Have a nice day Miss Swan" she said as I walked out the office. _Have a nice day,_ yeah right, im a trained fighter and I just started high school, how nice can my day be?

The school didn't really look like a school, It was just some plain brick building, that looked more like office blocks or something. The school was surrounded by a forest, so again no matter where I looked all I could see was green. _I'm going to have have a word with Aro about sending me somewhere hot next time. _I thought to myself.

I walked back to my car and drove around the school to the parking lot, looking around I could see that my car was differently the most expensive car in the lot and probable the whole of Forks. It was funny watching all the boys staring as I drove through the lot. It was even better when I got out of it, some boys whistled others just gorged. I was getting dirty looks from some girls they were pointing and whispering.

I might not be as good looking as vampire but I was efferently blessed, perfect body flawless skin, not bad for a human.

I didn't care if people talked about me, I just walked passed them all and made my way to English, the bell rang just as I got to the door, I slowly walked in, looked around. On either side of the room were two rows of tables with an walk way up the middle.

"May I help you" the man behind the desk which was in the front of the room by the door I was stood at, I guess he's the teacher, I walked over to him, and handed him a slip of paper. He was about 30 years old, not bad looking for an older guy, with his short messy hair, he was wearing dress trousers, white shirt and a blue tie.

"I'm Isabella" he took the slip, signed it and handed it back along with a text book.

"Well come to class, I'm Mr Evens" he pointed to the back of the room "You can take a set at the back" I smiled and said thank, I walked to the back of the class, aware of everyone watching me. I sat down trying not to look up at people, Mr Evens cleared his throat and everyone turned back to him. The lesson was okay, we where going to be looking at Shakespeare,

Throughout the lesson every now and again some of the students glanced over at me,when I looked back at then they turned away. When the bell rang, I started to put my stuff in my bag, I stood up from the desk only to be stopped by someone standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Mike" he held out his hand, he looked kinda cute I guess, short blond hair, a sweet smile, I shook his hand.

"Isabella" I said, he smiled.

"So Isabella can I walk you to your next class?" I looked behind him, at the group of kids talking and looking at us, I shrugged.

"I guess, I have History in C block I think"

"Cool, come on I'll show you" he said as he turned to the door, I followed and the group of kids followed me. _This was going to be fun _I thought.

As we walked through the school, he was asking me questions about my life, which of cause I lied most of the time.

"So you moved here on your own?" I asked I could hear the shock in his voice,

"My father will be here soon, he just had something to deal with" I replied, which was a lie, Aro had no intention what so ever of coming here and I hopefully wouldn't be here to long anyway.

"So where is he now?" I could feel the other walking close behind trying to hear what was being said.

"He is in Italy" I wish I was in Italy.

"And he is okay with you being here on your own"

"Yes, he always travels a lot anyway, he doesn't mind what I do as long as I stay out of trouble and go to school"

"That's so cool, I wish my parents were like that" he smiled and opened the door for me to walk out side, and guess what it was raining. We hurried to block C which was just across from us, he again opened the door to go back inside.

"So here you are, history," he pointed to the door.

"Well thanks for showing me, here" I said with a smile, he smiled back

"Any time" he did a little bow and I turned to go into the class. Government went by in a blur, I don't really remember what we talked about. After that I had Algebra I sat next to a girl called Jessica, she wanted to know about me, I think she liked the fact that I had money and could do anything I wanted to.

We also had Spanish together, no she was talking about everyone, in school and around town, who to hang out with and who to avoid, I wasn't really paying much attention I just nodded every now and again.

"So what about you?" she caught me off guard I had no Idea what she was talking about now.

"What about me?" I asked not really caring if she got upset that I wasn't listening to her.

"Boyfriend, do you have a boyfriend?" oh I don't, I just have a vampire who is obsessed with getting me to sleep with him.

"No, no boyfriend" I said, well I couldn't say the other thing. By this time we where walking to lunch. "How about you?" I asked, I could tell she like Mike by the way she was looking at him, and giving me evils when he walked me to class.

"No, no boyfriend" she sound sad about it, which was quite funny really. We walked into the hall where we were met by Mike,

" Hay you two, how was class?" he asked more to me but I could see Jessica face light up,

"It was okay" she said to him, I just shrugged and went to get some food, there really wasn't much here so I got a salad pot and a bottle of water, Jess got a sandwich, as I was paying she asked if I wanted to sit with them.

"Okay," we walked over to the table and she introduced me to her friends, most of whom I reconsigned from my classes.

"Hey Isabella, how your first day going?" it was the boy from yesterday, the only who worked in the coffee shop.

"Good I guess, It's Taylor, right?" I said as I sat down,he had a huge smile on his face, but Mike didn't look to impressed.

"Yeah, you remembered, cool." Teenage boys are so easy to impress, I almost feel guilty, well maybe not, as I sat there listening to the group talk about this and that, I was looking around the room. It was a fairly big room with about 20 round tables dotted around, at the other end the was a stage area, to the right of that the wall was mostly glass and the food court was to the left.

As I scanned the room that's when I saw them, all five of them sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, I could tell straight away what they were, with there pale skin and beautiful features, and the fact they were all sat there with trays of untouched food staring off in different directions.

How could the humans not notice that.

"That's the Cullen's" Jessica's voice came from beside me, I looked at her, not really knowing what she had said.

"What?" I asked. She pointed over to the table where the five vampire sat.

"That would be the Cullen family you were looking at, don't worry every one stairs sometime, you can't help it" she was trying not to look,

"Good for them" I said back looking at my unopened food. So people did notice them.

"Your don't want to know about them?" she asked as if it was a crime not to know, but I already did know them, I also knew that they could hear us talking about them, so I didn't want to look interested

"No not really" The whole table i was sat at was looking at me.

"Well I'll tell you who they are anyway, just so you know, the blond girl is Rosalie Hale and the other blond is her bother Jasper Hale, the big guy with the mussels is Emmett Cullen, and the pixie looking one is Alice Cullen."

"Right got it" I said just to make her feel better,

"That's not all, you see, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice are like together, as in going out with each other" I raised my eyebrows as in what's the big deal? and she continued "It's just weird, they all like, live together"

"I see why you say it's weird, but they aren't really related so what's the big deal" I didn't care if they were together, they have probably been married a few times too. I looked over at the table, and I'm guess it must be Edward, he was sat with a slight smile on his face, I guess he liked that fact that I didn't care.

She didn't know what to say to that, so we sat in silence for a few moments before Mike said "they aren't related they are all adopted, Doctor Cullen and his wife took them in."

"That was nice of them" it came out a little sarcastic but I don't think any of them notice, whether or not the Cullen's did was another matter.

At the end of lunch I walked to Biology with Angela as we had it together, she was very quite which I liked, she also seem to be a genuinely nice person. When we got to the class room I handed the slip to the teacher, and her gave me a text book at told me to sit at the back, I looked over and was not pleased, I would have to be sitting next to the vampire wouldn't I.

At the back of the room by the only empty seat was Edward, as I walked up to the table I saw him stiffen and clutch the table, as I sat he moved as far away from me as the table would allow. _Well that's not very nice _thought to myself.

I know vampire have different reactions to blood but this was just over the top, he glared at me for pretty much the whole lesson, I could also tell that he was not breathing. I was thinking about what could be going on in his head, maybe he was thinking about killing me. _Well he could try._

As the bell rang he got up to leave before anyone else could, so just because I was annoyed at him and I knew I could just deny it later I whispered

"My blood doesn't smell that good" I knew he heard me as he stiffened again before disappearing out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The rest of the day was boring, I had P.E, but as it was my first day I sat out and just watched. I really didn't get the point in what they were doing, I mean what's the point in hitting a shuttle thing back and fourth, over a net, completely pointless.

I wanted to go home, back to Italy, I miss everyone, I miss fighting with the guys, I even miss Felix and trust me that's saying something. This is the first mission I have been on that is long term, normally they only take a few days, I go in deal with the problem then go home again, this must be really important to Aro or he would have sent someone else to watch the Cullen's.

Finally school was over and I went to hand my slips back in at the office, as I walked across the school, kids were running around everywhere, I don't think I have ever been around so many humans before. I reached the office and walked in only to stop by the door.

"Can't I drop the class then or take a different science" Edward was asking the red head, he wanted to drop biology. I don't know why but it bothered me, I wasn't going to stick around to find out why he wanted to move but I think I had an idea.

I walked straight over and stood next to him, he stiffened and glared at me. I just looked at the red head.

"My slips" I put the slips on the desk. Edward was still stood there not breathing, she smiled at me, and looked at Edward then back at me.

"Hope you had a good day Miss swan" she took the slips, I looked over at Edward and I couldn't help but grin.

"It was interesting" under my breath to low for the red head to hear I added, "wasn't it Edward" before he could say anything or do anything, I walked out the office, straight to my car, there was still a few humans, and I noticed the rest of the Cullen's standing by the Volvo, they watched me as I got into my car.

Before I drove away I looked in the review mirror to see Edward walking over to his siblings with a confused look on his face. I smiled at my self before driving back to my apartment.

* * * *

I have now been back from school for about 3 hours, when I got back I had a big package delivered from Aro, I was pretty happy about it to. Aro sent me a punching bag, which I put up the the sitting room, I spent the next hour working out.

When I was done I went for a shower and changed into some sweats and a tank top, I sat down in front of the telly with a diary, I figure the best way to tell Aro what he wants to know is to write it all down and give it to him.

_Day one, Monday October 12_

_I saw the Cullen teens for the first time today, they were sitting at the table in the lunch hall, I was talking to some human teenager, who pointed the Cullen's out to me. One girl said that you can't help but stare at them sometimes. I noticed that they sat there not talking to anyone and hardly moving. Most of the humans just think that they are all just weird._

_I also have one class with Edward, who had a reaction to me when I was close to him, he stiffened I guess he is not as in control of his thrust as he makes out. He was holding his breath throughout the whole lesson, no one notice but me. _

(Edward POV)

I left the office and walked over to the car. I couldn't stop thinking about her, the comment she made about her blood, how did she know? And what about what she said in the office, she knew I would hear her. She was talking to me. She know what I am, what we are.

I got to the car and got in, I didn't say anything to my siblings, as we drove home. They were talking to each other, it was Alice who interrupted my thoughts.

_What's wrong Edward, you seem out of it_ she thought.

"Nothing I'm fine" I said back which only got the attention of everyone else.

"Something is bothering you, I just can't see what it is" Alice said aloud. So Alice couldn't see that Isabella knew about us, she always sees if someone has figured out what we are, or at least if they are trying to figure us out.

Come to think about I couldn't read her thoughts, I got nothing, I remember how frustrated I felt when I was sat next to her, I was trying to find out about her and got nothing. What if Alice couldn't see her?

We pulled up to the house and everyone still sat there looking at me.

"I said It's nothing" I got out the car, leaving them behind and went straight to my room.

Not only did she know, or seemed to know but there was something else, the way she smelled, I wanted to take her right then and there in the class room. I almost lost control completely, her blood called to me, I had to fight with everything in me not to drain her dry.

I had to tell the family about her, we had to figure out what to do. If she knew we would have to think of a way to deal with her before she tells anyone, but before I told them I had to know what she knew. I had to know if we were in danger.

I could hear the Emmett and Jasper talking about her and what happened at lunch.

"...yeah but did you see that Jessica's face went the new girl said that she didn't care" Emmett was laughing at the memory.

"Yes thank god there is one human who we don't need to worry about..." Jasper was saying before he was cut off by Alice.

"I don't know, it's strange I can't see her, I tried to find out who she was but got nothing, it's never happened before." _I wonder, there is something about her it worries me that I can't see, how can I protect my family if I can't see things_, she added in her mind.

"What are you guys talking about?" _who can't Alice see? _Rosalie asked coming in to the room with the rest of them.

"The new girl" _She is pretty cool for a human, Edward if you heard that don't tell Rose, she'll kill me. _Emmett said.

"Oh, well I don't think she's anything special" _Just another human,_ she replied, Rose get very jealous about humans sometimes, she hate that they can have things she can't.

"I just think it's weird that I can't see her" _but I think I'll keep trying_. Alice said

So now I know it's not just me, if I can't get into her head and Alice can't see her, then there must be something wrong, it's her, not me. All I know is that I have to find out what see know or stay away from her.

I had to get out the house, I jumped out of my window and ran into the woods. I didn't want the other to find me, I kept on running and didn't stop until I was almost 30 miles away from home. I didn't know why I was letting this girl get to me. What right did she have to get in my head like this.

While I was out I went hunting, I didn't go home until it was time for school, and didn't I get an ear full from my family.

When I got home Alice was waiting for me outside.

"Where have you been? Carlisle and Esme and been worried about you" _we all have, why did you just run off like that. _She had her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry everyone I just wanted to get away for a bit, I had somethings to think about" I knew everyone in the house would hear me. I didn't even need to shout.

_Edward are you sure everything is okay?_- Carlisle

_You shouldn't have run off like that without saying anything, you had us all worried_- Esme

_Always thinking of your self_- Rose

_Just don't do it again_- Emmett

_We were going to come look for you until Alice said you were okay_- Jasper

"It won't happen again, I promise" I said as I walked into the house, I ran up to my room to change for school.

"Hurry up or we are going to be late" Alice shouted after me.

(Isabella POV)

After I finished writing, I got changed and went for a walk, I was restless I wanted to do something, I wanted to be in the training room back home, I wanted to be fight Dimitri or Felix. I hated being cooped up.

I walked into town, the sun was just going down. God this town sucks, there is nothing to do, I must have been walking around for about an hour or so, I was thinking about the Cullen's and trying to think about the way they live.

I have been around vampire my whole life, I have never come across one who doesn't drink human blood, but now I know of seven, I just don't understand why they would go to all the trouble in the first place, why they would fight what they are.

I was pulled out of thought by someone calling my name, I looked around only to be faced with Mike running towards me. Why did I stop.

"Isabella, I have be calling you for ages" _then why didn't you just give up_ I thought.

"Sorry I was...thinking" he stopped in front of me, he had a huge smile on her face.

"What you doing?" he asked

"Just walking, I had to get out of my apartment" we started walking again, I didn't really know where we were going. We were walking in silence, he looked like he wanted to say something the whole time. It was a few minutes before he did.

"So are you hungry? We could get something, if you wanted" he was asking me out. I have only known him a day and he is asking me out. I didn't want to lead him on, but on the other hand messing with him would give me something to do.

"I just ate, maybe some other time" I looked at him, and his face lit up. Boys. I think I might play with him a bit, it not like im going to be around for long and I want to know how long it will take him to burst.

"So what's there to do around here?"

"Not much forks is kinda boring, you have to go into port Angeles if you want to do any" he paused "I could take you there sometime and I don't know show you around" he looked hopeful again, he has now asked me out twice in the space of 10 minutes.

"Sure that sounds like fun" I had a seductive edge to my voice, which I think he picked up on.

"what about tomorrow if your not busy" tomorrow no I wasn't busy and I didn't really want to go out with him, I wanted him to have to wait, it much better when you get them to wait. I wonder how long it would take to wined him up.

"Sorry, I already got plans for this week, I have to sort stuff out for my dad, you know how parents can be." I made it sound like I was upset about not be able to go with him.

"it's okay some other time then" I stopped realizing I had walked the whole length of town and back again, we were stood outside my apartment.

"This is me" I pointed behind me the to door,

"Oh, you life here!" I knew we were in the poshest part of town, I don't know why he was so surprised, he has seen the car I drive.

"Yeah, I should go, I'll see you tomorrow" I gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for keeping me company" he blushed.

"I...any time" he managed to get out, I left him standing outside my door. I'm so mean, but it's fun, now I know why I love widening Felix up so much.

When I got inside, I more or less went straight to bed, I had school in the morning, a teenage boy to wined up and a family to watch. _Fun._

_Hey guys,_

_I hope you like the story so far, I know Bella is nothing like she is in the books, but I wanted to make her more in control more seductive, and confident. _

_I also think that it is only fair to wined Mike up, because he is always in the way, and Bella has to act like a normal teenage girl, how many girl love widening up boys????? _

_Anyway please review my story, let me know if you think it's good or bad. _

_Thanks _

_Gemma _


End file.
